


Vampirium

by TeamROS



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, End of the World, F/M, Fights, Love, Post-Apocalypse, Revenge, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Los vampiros dominan la Tierra. Las gemas de Cristal han desaparecido.Steven y Connie intentan sobrevivir y buscar venganza contra los asesinos de sus maestras y amigas.¿Serán destruidos? ¿Lograrán sobrevivir?O... ¿Existe alguna alternativa para ellos?





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada anteriormente como two-shot en el perfil Octware, de Wattpad.

\- ¡Connie! -gritó Steven, al divisar a su amada a través de las rejas del calabozo.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Steven se puso a buscar la llave de la celda en las paredes, en el piso, en todos los lugares que estaban a la vista. No había nada, y seguramente tenían poco tiempo. Estaba por caer la noche, hora y dominio de las execrables criaturas que habían logrado dominar el mundo.

Steven invocó su escudo y lo colocó entre los barrotes de la celda. Luego, con su fuerza, dobló los barrotes y agrandó el espacio entre ellos lo suficiente para que Connie pudiera salir.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y se dieron un beso breve, pero apasionado.

\- ¡Oh, Steven! ¡Estaba tan asustada! Escuché que ya estaban hablando de empezar a torturarme para que revelara nuestro último escondite.

\- Malditos... -susurró Steven entre dientes-. Cómo quisiera que estuvieran aquí para arrancarle la cabeza a todos. Pero son demasiados para nosotros.

\- Sí. Y gracias al maldito vampirium, ya no hay un medio eficaz para destruirlos.

\- ¡Eso es, Connie! -dij Steven , con un brillo asesino en su mirada -. Debemos encontrar los depósitos de vampirium y destruirlos. Así podremos utilizar otra vez la luz del sol contra esos demonios.

Steven estaba casi resuelto a empezar la búsqueda, pero Connie le puso una mano en el brazo para contenerlo.

\- ¡No, Steven! Los depósitos están muy bien custodiados. Debemos planear una operación de ese tipo con mucho cuidado. Recuerda que ahora solo estamos tú y yo. Ya nadie podrá ayudarnos.

Steven se sintió frustrado. La venganza por la muerte de las Gemas de Cristal se demoraba, y parecía una posibilidad cada vez más lejana. Hasta donde sabía, él y Connie eran los únicos seres humanos que quedaban vivos en lo que antes fue el estado de Delmarva. Quizá hubiera otros más por ahí, pero ahora que los vampiros estaban por todas partes, debían vivir escondiéndose y rogando por no ser encontrados.

\- Regresemos al refugio. Allí podremos planificar, y pensar en dónde más podremos escondernos.

\- ¡No Connie! ¡Escondernos ya nunca más! Debemos exterminarlos, aniquilarlos... liberar a nuestro mundo de esos malditos engendros. ¿No recuerdas lo que le hicieron a las gemas de Perla y Rubí?

Connie asintió, y su mirada cambió. Al escuchar el nombre de su maestra se puso casi tan seria como Steven.

\- Tienes razón, mi vida. Yo estuve muy atenta cuando me trajeron a esta mazmorra. Estoy segura de que puedo sacarnos de aquí.

\- Necesitarás esto, Connie -dijo Steven, extrayendo la espada de su madre de la funda que llevaba a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Connie brillaron de entusiasmo. Los poderes defensivos de Steven y la espada de Rose Cuarzo habían demostrado ser las únicas armas efectivas contra los vampiros. Eran las que les habían permitido sobrevivir y ser libres, hasta que cayeron en aquella emboscada en la que los separaron e hicieron prisionera a Connie.

La muchacha condujo a Steven a través de un complejo de pasadizos muy distinto al que el había utilizado para entrar. Especialmente porque Steven había masacrado si piedad a cuanto guardia se había interpuesto en su camino. Y aunque escondió bien los cadáveres, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran descubiertos e hicieran sonar la alarma general.

Tardaron un tiempo en salir, y lo hicieron por una ventana lateral que daba a un patio externo sin ningún tipo de custodia. A Steven le pareció muy extraño que nadie vigilara, pero enseguida empezaron a escucharse gritos y ruido por todas partes. Sin duda, ya habían descubierto a los guardias asesinados y el escape de Connie. Como quiera que fuese, les dieron segundos preciosos para alejarse y esconderse entre los arboles del espeso bosque que rodeaba aquella antigua edificación.

Steven se sentía exultante, invadido por una especie de felicidad salvaje. Era un pequeño triunfo en las mismas narices del enemigo. El preludio de la inevitable caída de los vampiros. Abrazó a Connie y la besó apasionadamente. La muchacha se dejó llevar, y muy pronto sus respiraciones se agitaron. Sus lenguas se trabaron en combate, y sus manos acariciaban y tocaban hasta donde era posible llegar. Solo la sensación del peligro inminente en que se encontraban, les impidió dar rienda suelta a su pasión y su alegría por estar juntos de nuevo.

\- ¡Estuviste maravillosa, mi amor! -dijo Steven mientras la cargaba en peso. -De verdad, tienes una memoria fotográfica para haberte aprendido el camino y evitar a todos los guardias. Me extrañó mucho que no encontráramos a nadie.

Ella le guiño un ojo y le dio un ligero beso en la boca.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias -repuso Connie. Pero debemos irnos, mi vida. Literalmente, hay miles de vampiros por aquí. Y si nos encuentran, acabarán con nosotros aunque nos fusionemos.

Steven asintió y se pusieron en camino. Antes de que se alejaran, volvió la vista hacia el edificio y lo amenazó con el puño. Sabía que esos tres estaban allí. Tenía grabados en su mente los rostros de los tres asesinos que habían destruido las gemas de Garnet.

Estaba decidido a regresar muy pronto. Se vengaría de todos ellos, y ni siquiera el vampirium podría salvarlos.

***

Nadie supo jamás de dónde surgieron los vampiros. Cuando aún quedaba gente que podía hacerlo, se elaboraron muchas teorías. Algunos hablaban de una mutación, un  _transposón_ inoculado directamente en la sangre de los humanos por algún científico loco. Otros hablaban de un virus, de los efectos de una tormenta solar; e incluso de un viejo conjuro de magia negra, hecho por algún hechicero demente para que los demonios se adueñaran de la Tierra.

Como quiera que fuera, antes de que alguien se diera bien cuenta, los vampiros se apoderaron de la noche, y de todos aquellos que acostumbraban vivir o trabajar en ella. A todos los que atacaban se les ofrecían dos alternativas: unirse a ellos, o ser asesinados. El miedo a la muerte eterna hacía que la mayoría se uniera, y el número de vampiros creció sin ningún tipo de límite.

Cuando las autoridades despertaron, ya era demasiado tarde. Eran demasiados, y muy poderosos además. Sus capacidades de lucha, resistencia y velocidad eran muy superiores a las del humano común. Y prácticamente todas las leyendas sobre las debilidades de los vampiros resultaron estar tristemente equivocadas. Los ajos, las estacas, los crucifijos y demás objetos eran ineficaces ante estos seres que no les temían, y que podía destruirlos fácilmente. Las balas de las armas de fuego solo les producían un daño transitorio. Las únicas maneras de acabar con ellos eran cortándoles la cabeza, y exponiéndolos a la luz del sol.

Y para mayor desgracia, los vampiros no eran esas criaturas atormentadas, irracionales y sedientas de sangre que se describían en los antiguos relatos de terror. Había vampiros que eran generales, científicos y médicos de primera fila, y estaban decididos a trabajar por su causa. Y estos individuos excepcionales descubrieron el vampirium. El remedio contra la luz del sol. La pócima que les permitía vivir y ser igualmente letales en el día que en la noche.

Enteradas de la amenaza, las Gemas de Cristal se opusieron a los vampiros y les hicieron frente a lo largo de muchas batallas, destruyendo a muchos de ellos con ayuda de Steven y Connie. Hasta que un día fatídico, el general Gershawm puso en práctica las tácticas que había ideado para acabar con ellas de una vez por todas. Las Gemas de cristal fueron superadas en número, separadas y atacadas por todas partes antes de que pudieran pensar siquiera en fusionarse. Todas fueron dañadas, regresadas a su gema y partidas en pedazos.

Steven y Connie se salvaron solamente por las habilidades defensivas únicas que él poseía, y que les dieron tiempo de fusionarse y abrir un camino para escapar. Steven estaba enardecido, porque observó el momento en que las gemas de Rubí y Zafiro eran destruidas por tres vampiros brutales a los que no logró alcanzar.

Pero recordaba perfectamente sus caras. Sabía que no las olvidaría jamás.

Desde aquel día, Steven y Connie tuvieron que abandonar el templo. Nunca volvieron a saber de sus padres y amigos, y ya vivían solamente para destruir a todos los vampiros se atrevieran a merodear cerca de los refugios que construían. Pero eso no le bastaba a Steven. Soñaba con la venganza. Con destruir a aquellos tres. Y si era posible, con toda la raza de los vampiros.

Aunque toda la población del mundo se hubiera transformado en ellos.

***

\- Vamos, Connie. Tenemos que encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche, y luego hacer nuestros planes para destruir el vampirium.

\- Steven...

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me preguntaba... ¿Será que verdaderamente están equivocados? Después de todo, le ofrecen a todo el mundo la posibilidad de unirse a ellos.

Steven volteó intempestivamente hacia Connie. No podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso.

\- Es que... ¿Vamos a estar matando siempre? ¿Vamos a huir y escondernos todo el tiempo? Yo quiero una vida. Compartir mi tiempo contigo... -se sonrojó, bajando la mirada-. Tener hijos, cuando sea adecuado.

\- Connie... Ellos mataron a nuestras amigas, seguramente también a nuestros padres. ¡Mataron a tu maestra! ¿Y de verdad piensas que debemos unirnos a ellos?

\- No... claro -corrigió Connie-. Pero, ¿y si pudiéramos encontrar la manera de coexistir?

\- ¿Cómo podemos coexistir con ellos, Connie? ¡Siempre están tratando de matarnos!

\- ¿Es eso cierto, amor? ¿Las gemas intentaron conversar con ellos antes de atacarlos?

\- Maldita sea, Connie. No puede ser que estés hablando en serio...

Steven calló súbitamente. Una sospecha se había abierto camino en su mente, y de pronto miró a Connie con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Steven? -dijo la muchacha, acercándose a él.

\- Aléjate. No te acerques a mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que te alejes! -dijo Steven, invocando su escudo.

\- ¡Steven! -grito Connie, más desconcertada que nunca-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Steven negó con la cabeza. Estaba confundido y furioso.

\- Te convencieron, ¿verdad? Hablaste con ellos y te convencieron. O... ¿Acaso ya eres una de ellos?

Steven adoptó una postura defensiva. Invocó un segundo escudo, listo para luchar. Connie se quedó paralizada e incrédula. Lo observaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

\- Steven, ¿de verdad crees que yo...

Comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, pero Steven amagó con arrojarle el escudo.

Connie se quedó parada. Entonces, comenzó a llorar. Primero en silencio, y luego con fuertes sollozos. Cuando Steven la vio llorar sintió vergüenza de sí mismo y un profundo arrepentimiento. Pero ella estaba tan afectada y entristecida que le dijo entre sollozos.

\- Muy bien, Steven... Si eso es lo que piensas de mí... Desquita tu furia también conmigo.

Con un movimiento lento y deliberado, tomó la espada de Rose y la arrojó a los pies de Steven.

\- Vamos. ¡Mátame! Prefiero que me mates tú, que eres la persona a la que más he amado, a que lo haga un vampiro, o alguna otra persona.

Steven desintegró su escudo y corrió para abrazar a Connie. Ella se dejó hacer. Se acurrucó en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

\- Connie... Amor. Perdóname. Estoy tan nervioso y resentido... Y cuando me dijiste que te iban a torturar, estuve a punto de perder los estribos... Perdóname, por favor.

Por toda respuesta, Connie lo besó. Steven correspondio, y el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado. Comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de la espalda de la chica. Pero el intercambio pasional se vio interrumpido por el ruido de unas ramas al romperse.

Steven activó su burbuja protectora justo a tiempo de desviar las balas de una ametralladora. El atacante estaba tan frenético que les vació todo el cargador, aún viendo que su arma no hacía ningún efecto.

Cuando el ataque cesó, Steven deshizo la burbuja para invocar inmediatamente dos escudos. De entre la maleza, surgieron las figuras formidables de los tres asesinos que conocía muy bien.

\- Vaya, vaya. Así que aquí está nuestra amable y preciosa huésped. La que disfrutó de nuestra hospitalidad sin pagar la cuenta.

Steven, que se había enfurecido desde el mismo momento en que los vio, les gritó un desafío.

\- ¡Vengan a cobrarme a mí, desgraciados chupasangre de porquería!

Los vampiros se enardecieron y atacaron sin avisar. Renunciaron a utilizar sus escopetas y atacaron con armas parecidas a pesados alfanjes. Al ver esto, Connie recogió su espada con un movimiento felino, y se colocó espalda contra espalda con Steven.

Los vampiros eran muy rápidos, pero la fuerza de Steven combinada con la velocidad y agilidad de Connie eran completamente letales. Rechazaron el ataque. Con un poderoso golpe de escudo, Steven derribó a uno de los vampiros y Connie le cortó la cabeza.

Los dos que quedaban no eran verdaderos rivales para ellos. Steven abrumó a uno con golpes de escudo, le quitó el arma, y aplastó su cabeza golpeando con toda su fuerza. Connie hacía ver al otro vampiro como un aficionado. Lo desarmó rápidamente y lo partió literalmente en dos con un certero golpe descendente.

Steven no cabía de gozo por la victoria.

\- ¡Lo logramos, Connie! ¡Vengamos a Garnet! Debemos alejarnos para buscar un lugar donde descansar, y luego tramar nuestro plan para acabar con estos malditos engendros.

Connie lo abrazó, buscando su boca con la suya.

***

Los primeros meses sin las Gemas de Cristal y sin sus padres habían sido duros. Pero les ayudó mucho el amor inmenso que habían desarrollado el uno por el otro, a lo largo de sus años de amistad. Nunca había habido una culminación física antes de la llegada de los vampiros. Ni siquiera un beso, y mucho menos una relación sexual. Pero ambas cosas ocurrieron muy rápido una vez que se vieron solos en el mundo.

Los vampiros acosaban constantemente, y les dejaban muy poco tiempo para estar en paz. En promedio, tenían que cambiar de refugio una vez por semana, y en ocasiones de un día para otro. Steven ya los odiaba desde que destruyeron a las Gemas de Cristal, pero el hecho de teneros que combatir continuamente transformo su odio en una rabia casi ciega. Connie también los detestaba, pero su aversión era muy diferente. Ella hubiera preferido que los dejaran en paz. Que no tuvieran que pelear. Y era mucho menos sádica que Steven en sus enfrentamientos.

Sin embargo, Steven aún no había llegado al punto más alto de su furia. Eso ocurrió el día en que los emboscaron. Hacia ya algunas semanas que no los atacaban, y el mismo Steven empezaba a sentirse un poco más seguro y tranquilo.

Pero aquel día, mientras buscaban comida, Steven cayó en un agujero trampa que se selló con un pesado rastrillo de alguna aleación muy resistente. Mientras Steven trataba de escapar, escuchó que Connie era atacada y sometida por un pequeño ejercito de vampiros. La muchacha luchó valientemente, pero al final la golpearon y se la llevaron inconsciente, al tiempo que arrojaban bombas de algún gas venenoso en el agujero donde Steven se hallaba atrapado.

Logró protegerse con una burbuja, pero perdió demasiado tiempo. Cuando pudo escapar, ya no había rastro de los vampiros.

Lleno de furia, se puso enseguida tras la pista, pero fue inútil. Tuvo que cazar a un vampiro y obligarlo a que hablara. Así dio con la ubicación del edificio en donde tenían a Connie. Por fortuna, fue lo suficientemente prudente para no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, y planificar el ataque en el que logró salvarla. Y ayudó mucho el que sus enemigos lo dieran por muerto.

Pero todas esas penalidades no hicieron más que exacerbar su odio.

***

\- ¡Encontraste un lugar magnífico, amor! Aquí estaremos a salvo por lo menos durante unos días. De verdad que tienes muy buena vista, mi vida.

\- Gracias a que tú me la restauraste, corazón -respondió Connie, dándole un beso en los labios-. ¿Todavía tenemos comida en la mochila?

\- Suficiente para unos dos días, amor. Será mejor que mañana salgamos a cazar algo.

Cocinaron y comieron bajo el fuego de una hoguera, en la parte exterior del refugio. La leña seca ardía perfectamente y no producía humo revelador, así que no tenían mayor inquietud.

Cundo terminaron de comer, Connie se acurrucó contra Steven y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pecho. Steven sonrió. Esa era una indicación muy clara de que ella deseaba que le hiciera el amor.

La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y comenzó besando suavemente sus mejillas, tomando su tiempo, disfrutando con sus labios de la suavidad de la delicada piel morena de su amada. Después se perdió devorando aquellos labios gordezuelos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor en la sensación. Las lenguas y la saliva se mezclaban, enardeciendo sus sentidos y haciendo que la pie de los dos se erizara.

Comenzó a bajar con sus besos por el delicado cuello, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con su lengua. Nunca se dio cuenta del momento en que Connie se quitó su blusa y su sostén, dejando al descubierto su generoso busto. Los labios y la lengua de Steven se apoderaron delicadamente de los grandes pezones oscuros para y comenzar a lamer, chupar y mordisquear. La muchacha comenzó a emitir gemidos de deleite, mientras sostenía la cabeza de su amado para instarlo a continuar con su deliciosa labor.

Steven hubiera querido disfrutar de los gloriosos senos de su amada durante toda la noche, pero ella tomó su barbilla y lo besó con rabia, con pasión desbordada; para luego acariciar su cuello de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho. Connie empezó a mordisquear por su cuello hasta que le dio una mordida un tanto dolorosa.

Steven estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero ella volvió a lamer diestramente su cuello, masajeando delicadamente con sus labios y su lengua... Alejando el dolor casi por completo.

En poco tiempo, sintió que su consciencia se desvanecía. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Connie se estaba bebiendo su sangre...

 


	2. 2.

\- Al fin despierta, Señor Universe. Permítame por favor que lo llame Steven. Yo soy el general Arrowhead.

Al principio, Steven no supo donde estaba, ni recordó lo que le había ocurrido. Ante él estaba un hombre muy alto y fornido. La mente obnubilada del muchacho le decía que debía ser un vampiro. Pero no lucia pálido ni macilento.

Estaba sujeto a una gruesa pieza de acero almohadillado, con grilletes de los brazos y las piernas. Los grilletes estaban guarnecidos con piezas de gel, y de ninguna manera lo lastimaban. De todos modos, la precaución era casi innecesaria. Se sentía tan débil como nunca antes.

A los pies de aquella trampa estaban dos personas. Una de ellas tenía que ser un vampiro, indudablemente. Era una mujer alta, muy blanca y con el cabello color lino. Sus ojos eran de colores diferentes. Steven solo había visto algo igual en Garnet. Junto a ella, estaba una bella mujer morena, cuyo rostro denotaba una gran angustia.

\- Connie...

\- Aquí estoy, Steven. Por favor, no te esfuerces, mi vida.

\- Connie. ¿Qué sucedió? -dijo Steven, sintiéndose todavía más confundido-. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Steven no entendía por qué estaban en una habitación con sus enemigos mortales, a menos que...

\- ¡Malditos! -gritó. Aún en su debilidad, se debatió con tanta fuerza que pareció que la cadena de los grilletes cedería-. ¡Connie, regresa en ti, amor! ¡Maldición, estos malditos chupasangre deben haberte hipnotizado!

El general Arrowhead le dirigió una severa mirada.

\- Steven. Aunque no lo puedo culpar por desconfiar de nosotros, le sugiero que no utilice ese término cuando se dirija a mi gente. Ninguno lo tomará bien. Incluso a mí, que conozco toda su situación, me resulta difícil digerirlo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Ya sé cómo insultarlos en lo que más les duele. Cómo provocarlos, chupasangre malditos.

\- Steven... -musitó Connie, angustiada por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Maheswaran. Gracias a lo que me ha explicado, comprendo bien la situación. Yo al menos, no perderé el control. Y sé que Lofn tampoco lo hará.

\- ¿Comprendes... -djo Steven, sorprendido. Y al entender se sintió más furioso que nunca -. ¿Entonces también estás con ellos? ¿Te convencieron?

\- Steven, por favor... -suplicó Connie, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

\- ¡Me traicionaste! -gritó Steven, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -. Demonios, Connie... ¡Me entregaste a nuestros enemigos, maldit...

Connie rompió a llorar, mientras el general Arrowhead tomaba acción por primera vez. Gentilmente, pero con firmeza, tomó un paño de seda y cubrió la boca de Steven. Acercó su rostro para obligarlo a que lo mirara y utilizó su poder hipnótico para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Fue muy difícil incuso para él, el vampiro más poderoso de todos. Steven estaba tan frenético que tuvo que recurrir a todo su poder. Le quitó el paño de la boca, y tuvo que tomar aliento varias veces antes de poder hablarle.

\- Steven... Qué extraordinaria fuerza mental tiene usted. Apenas pude tranquilizarlo. Me sería completamente imposible convencerlo de algo contra su voluntad -hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-. Escúcheme por favor. Comprendo muy bien lo que debe sentir, pero debe usted saber que en estos momentos, usted ya no tiene ningún enemigo. Por lo menos, entre los vampiros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir? -dijo Steven, alterándose de nuevo-. ¡Ustedes destruyeron a las Gemas de Cristal! ¡Ustedes secuestraron y le lavaron el cerebro a mi novia! ¡La obligaron a entregarme! ¿Y dicen que no son mis enemigos?

La chica que estaba junto a Connie le ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ella le dio las gracias y se abrazó a Steven.

\- Amor... No estoy hipnotizada. No estoy en contra tuya, ni a favor de ellos. Perdóname. No había otra manera de que escucharas.

\- Así es, Steven -dijo el general Arrowhead antes de que Steven pudiera hablar. Le dijimos a su esposa que no teníamos intenciones de continuar un enfrentamiento con usted.

\- ¿Crée que soy estúpido? ¿Entonces, por qué nos emboscaron esos tres malditos?

\- Eran condenados a muerte, Steven. Cometieron muchos crímenes y tenían que ser ejecutados. Su novia ya estaba al tanto de que irían tras de ustedes, y quisimos dejar que ustedes los destruyeran. Supusimos que entregarle a los asesinos de sus aliadas lo haría sentir mejor. Eran los últimos partidarios del antiguo modo de actuar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí. Desde el principio tuvimos como líderes a gente violenta y desconsiderada, que ha provocado la muerte de muchos vampiros y criaturas inocentes. Se han ido eliminando a sí mismos, y ustedes han destruido a una parte considerable. Los que quedamos, queremos paz y una mejor convivencia. Encontramos un medio de calmar nuestra necesidad de sangre, que también nos permite volver a ver la luz del sol.

\- ¿El vampirium? -preguntó Steven, sintiéndose interesado a su pesar.

\- Así es. Gracias al vampirium, nos parecemos mucho más a nuestros... Antecesores. Somos inmortales, mucho más rápidos y fuertes. Pero nada más.

\- ¡Perfecto! -dijo Steven, sintiendo que volvía a enfurecerse-. Lo van a necesitar. Cuando llegue la invasión de Homeworld, veremos si esos... Talentos; les son suficientes para sobrevivir.

\- Ahí es donde los necesitamos, Steven. Queremos ser sus aliados. Su esposa nos contó que nuestro planeta lleva miles de años amenazado por esa raza extraterrestre.

\- Es cierto, mi amor -terció Connie-. Les conté sobre las gemas, sobre Homeworld y la amenaza que pesa sobre todos nosotros. Quieren saber sobre ellas. Sobre su naturaleza, su tecnología y su civilización. Quieren estar preparados para defender nuestro planeta.

\- Eso hacían las Gemas de Cristal...

\- Discúlpeme que se lo diga, Steven. Pero las Gemas de Cristal se limitaban a reaccionar. No eran proactivas, no buscaban aliados, no planeaban una defensa seria contra esa raza conquistadora. Nunca pudieron crear una estrategia que realmente funcionara. SI Homeworld las hubiera atacado seriamente, hubieran sido barridas de la faz de la Tierra junto con todo vestigio de vida.

\- ¡Usted no sabe nada!

\- Tiene razón. No lo sé. Por eso queremos que nos enseñen. Se lo pido nuevamente, Steven. ¡Únanse a nosotros!

\- Unirnos... ¿Y si rechazamos? ¿Me convencerán, como lo hicieron con Connie? ¿Nos matarán? ¿O solamente a mí, ya que... Connie es una de ustedes ahora.

\- No, mi amor.. - dijo Connie, llorando-. Te juro que yo iré contigo, a donde sea.

\- Es cierto, Steven. No están obligados a unirse a nosotros. Si gustan, los dejaremos en paz. Y si ustedes no nos atacan, jamás volverán a saber de nosotros. Si se unen a nosotros, creo que tendremos grandes posibilidades de defender nuestro planeta. Si no quiere, pueden retirarse ahora mismo.

El general hizo una pausa antes de proseguir.

\- Pero si no se unen a nosotros, les suplico que se abstengan de darnos caza. Porque no estoy seguro de que pueda contener el afán de venganza de mi gente.

\- Steven, por favor. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? - Dijo Connie, mientras lo abrazaba. Intentaba besarlo, pero Steven rehuía su boca-. No quiero huir para siempre. Quiero estar a tu lado; tener hijos y una vida contigo. Eres mitad gema, amor; quizá seas inmortal, ¡pero yo no lo era! ¡Estaba destinada a morir y dejarte para siempre! Ahora lo soy... ¿No te das cuenta del enorme regalo que nos han hecho?

Steven la miró con reproche.

\- ¿Quien te hizo ese regalo, Connie? ¿Quien fue el que... mordió tu cuello? Si lo hizo el general...

\- No -dijo la mujer vampiro, hablando por primera vez-. Yo lo hice. Y lo hice solamente porque Connie me lo pidió. Porque ella sabía muy bien que no soportarías que otro hombre posara sus labios sobre su cuello.

\- Es cierto, amor -dijo Connie. Al lado de ella, el general asentía también-. Jamás me dejaría tocar por otro hombre que no fueras tú. Ni volveré a permitírselo a otra mujer... A menos que fuera una niña nuestra.

\- Connie... Ellos mataron a nuestras maestras, quizá a nuestros padres. ¿Cómo puedes perdonar? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar?

\- Steven. Si los vampiros que quedamos le hemos hecho algo, lo lamento. Usted díganos, señale a los culpables. Averiguaremos y los castigaremos.

\- Yo sé que lo harán, Steven. Aceptemos. Acepta. Solo tienes que beber mi sangre. Comparte la inmortalidad conmigo. ¡Por favor! - suplicó Connie, besando su rostro y buscando sus labios con su boca.

\- Y eso, sin contar que sus poderes de gema se verán intensificados. Estoy seguro de que no habrá jamás un vampiro más poderoso que usted -terció e general.

Una parte de la conciencia de Steven estaba dispuesta a ceder, a unirse. A tener a su Connie para siempre con él... Pero otra parte de su ser no podía olvidar a Perla, a Garnet. El hecho de que hubieran convencido a Connie.

Apartó su cara de la de Connie. La muchacha suspiró, entristecida. Cerró los ojos y estuvo sin hablar unos momentos. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, su expresión había cambiado. Se veía firme y decidida.

Se volvió hacia la vampiro de extraños y fascinantes ojos. Ella ni siquiera vaciló. Tomó un dedal con punta de acero y se lo tendió a Connie.

Ella se colocó el dedal y lo presionó contra su muñeca, justo en el lugar donde pasaba su arteria radial.

\- Muy bien, Steven. Pero yo no me voy a rendir. Te daré a probar mi sangre. Mi fuente de vida e inmortalidad. Si aún me amas, sé que la aceptarás.

Y presionó con fuerza. Emitió apenas un leve gemido cuando el dedal atravesó su piel y la sangre comenzó a fluir.

El general Arrowhead y Lofn se retiraron discretamente. Era un acto íntimo que no tenían por qué presenciar.

Connie colocó su muñeca sangrante justo encima de la boca de Steven. Cuando sintió las primeras gotas caer sobre sus labios, estuvo tentado a voltear. A rechazar el regalo de Connie. Pero una parte de su ser se lo impedía. La parte que la amaba, que lo quería todo con su mujer. Que deseaba tanto como ella esos hijos y esa vida eterna a su lado.

Su alma torturada era incapaz de decidir. No fue capaz de voltear, de rechazar. Si pudiera mantener la boca cerrada...

Connie lo miraba con una sonrisa anhelante, suplicante.

-  _¿Por qué no puedo perdonar?_  - pensó-.  _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

\- Bebe, mi amor. ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! - suplicó Connie, mientras la hemorragia y el dolor aumentaban.

No podía evitarlo. Su boca se abría. Su lengua se extendió, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre. Era una combinación terrible de angustia y deseo, de horror y fascinación. El odio más furioso mezclado con un anhelo no menos intenso de amor eterno.

No pudo resistir más la angustia, y su garganta estalló.

***

\- ¡¡Nooooooooo!! -gritó, Steven, levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

A su lado, Connie fue despertada por el grito. Al principio se alarmó; pero cuando vio a Steven a su lado, jadeando y con los ojos desorbitados, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había pasado.

Lo abrazó, sujetando su cabeza contra sus pechos plenos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Steven apartó la cabeza de sus senos y la miró. El y Connie estaban acostados sobre el piso del último refugio que habían construido. Una sabana delgada cubría apenas la total desnudez de sus cuerpos.

\- Oh, mi vida... Soñé que...

Iba a empezar a contarle su sueño, pero cuando vio tan cerca aquel rostro amado y lleno de preocupación, se tranquilizo. ¿Para qué inquietarla con sus temores? Ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Se incorporó ligeramente y la besó.

\- ¿Eran los vampiros otra vez, mi vida?

\- Si, mi amor... Estaba...

Connie lo acalló con un beso y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al del chico.

\- Tranquilo, mi vida. No pienses en ellos. Ya no. Solo piensa en mí, y en que te adoro -dijo, antes de volverlo a besar.

El contacto de sus cuerpos los enardeció. Sus bocas jugaban a succionarse y a devorarse; sus manos acariciaban sus espaldas y más abajo. Connie comenzó a bajar con sus besos por el cuello; y en un instante de pasión e impulsividad, sus afilados colmillos crecieron; listos para atravesar aquella piel tan amada.

Sería tan sencillo beberse su sangre...

Pero no era el momento. Su amado Steven no estaba listo para aceptar el regalo de la inmortalidad. El proceso de convencimiento seria largo y complicado; pero no imposible. Estaba demasiado dolido e iracundo, pero su naturaleza bondadosa terminaría por manifestarse ahora que las persecuciones habían terminado. Estaba segura de ello.

Tenía que ser paciente, tal como Lofn le había aconsejado. Y el vampirium, el bendito vampirium, ayudaría a que él no descubriera su secreto antes de tiempo.

Retrajo sus colmillos y recorrió el cuello del muchacho con su lengua, tal como sabía que más le gustaba.

El pene de su amado estaba duro como una roca. Sonrió, y un temblor de excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estaba perfectamente lubricada. Se subió encima de Steven, tomó el pene con su mano y lo guió hacia la cálida humedad de su vagina. Gimió al sentirse tan confortablemente empalada.

Las manos de su amado la tomaron por las caderas. Sus labios se unieron a sus senos. Pronto alcanzaron el paroxismo del placer.

Si. No había ninguna duda. No existía una unión más perfecta que la de ellos. Algún día, ella bebería la sangre se Steven. Ella le daría a beber la suya, y juntos compartirían una esperanza de eternidad.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
